The present invention relates to an appliance transport accessory. More particularly, the invention relates to an appliance transport accessory for securing an appliance to an inside wall of a delivery truck having a plurality of spaced parallel substantially horizontally extending cross pieces affixed to an inside surface of an inside wall thereof in spaced relation therewith.
Objects of the invention are to provide an appliance transport accessory of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to secure an appliance to an inside wall of a delivery truck with sufficient tension to prevent jarring or movement of the appliance thereby preventing damage of the appliance.